Aragon Castle
Aragon Castle is a islet-based castle located just off the Italian island of Ischia, used by the Knights of the Golden Eight as their base. History Early History The castle was built in 474 BC to serve as a fortress, one which proved to be highly impregnable due to the surrounding terrain. Around the 4th to 5th century, the Knights of the Golden Eight took ownership of Aragon Castle, which they made into their headquarters. Over the years they built established their "Round Table" on the top of the rock tower, while a platform known as the Petitioner's Ledge was established on the opposite ledge by the entry tunnel, where any royal who wanted their services would be forced to gaze up at them as they made their request. During the course of the next several hundred years, the original castle was built over repeatedly by new castles, though the Knights maintained the original. Towards the beginning of the 21st century, the Knights repaired Aragon Castle's seagate so that, while it would appear to be non-functional, it would indeed work and lead into a water hanger for them to store their vehicles. They also installed a pair of gates in the Petitioner's Passage for them to trap any enemies who might infiltrate the castle, an anti-aircraft railgun on the rock tower, and additional anti-aircraft guns around the castle to make Aragon Castle defendable even from aerial assaults. The Three Secret Cities When he sought the Knights out for their services, Dion DeSaxe traveled to Aragon Caslte with Hardin "Sphinx" Lancaster. After he had made his case from the Petitioner's Ledge, the Knights agreed to undertake Dion's assignment. After his capture in Venice, Alby Calvin was brought to Aragon Castle and imprisoned in one of the Knights' cages hanging off the rock tower. When they planned to rescue Alby from the Knights, Iolanthe Compton-Jones informed Jack West Jr and his team that Aragon Castle served as the Knights' base of operations. When Lily West was captured some time later, the Knights returned to Aragon Castle with her and brought her up to the top of the rock tower to be reunited with Dion near Alby's cage. Soon Julius Adamson intentionally crashed his helicopter into one of the castle's fortifications, and killed the investigating squires before making his way inside. However, after killing two of the Knights, Julius was caught between the gates in the Petitioner's Passage and knocked out with a sleeping gas. Jaeger Eins had the captive imprisoned in one of the cages, and when Julius awoke he was subjected to having his hands being cut off before being dropped into the water below to drown. The Knights left Aragon Castle to accompany Dion to his coronation, but moments after returning they were alerted to something being dropped down to the castle. Upon seeing what appeared to be their own tank being parachuted down to the northern side of the islet, a pair of supertankers steered by Zoe Kissane, Sky Monster and Hades crashed into the southern side of the castle and the seagate. As the Knights scrambled to repel the unexpected invasion of their base, Jack and Aloysius Knight landed on the rock tower and began firing upon them. Though Jaeger Acht prepared to fire back at their enemies from the railgun, Rufus in the Black Raven destroyed them both, prompting Eins to call for the Knights to retreat. Though Eins set the Knights' Akula to fire torpedoes to strike the castle to prevent their enemies from succeeding in their rescue, a pair of decoys from the Black Raven saved Aragon Castle from destruction. In the aftermath of the rescue, Knight took in the castle's cavern and decided that, with its former occupants gone, he would make Aragon Castle his new European base of operations, claiming it had an "evil-lair" feel to it. Facilities Knights of the Golden Eight's Base . Petitioner's Ledge . Water Hanger and Seagate . Rock Tower . Trivia *While the castle is indeed real, Aragon Castle is a short-hand name for the real-life Aragonese Castle. Category:Locations Category:The Three Secret Cities